


Shah Mat

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [36]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort Reading, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: "I'll be right there.""No you won't.""Pardon?""You're going to get sucked into your paperwork for the next three hours and by the time you remember that I called you to bed, I would already be sleeping. So no, you won't be right there.""Are you sulking, mu kullake?"
Relationships: Estonia (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Shah Mat

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Eduard von Bock - Estonia's official human name

"Come to bed," she called to him. He did not lift his eyes from the monitor of his laptop. A small noise left him. " _Jah_." **Yes**

Her mouth turned down into a pout. She wrapped her night robe around her and made her way to him. He was on the dining table, his browser full of opened tabs. The table was the same. His papers littered the sizeable space and several pencils were placed randomly about.

She placed a gentle hand on his head. Gently stroking his hair, she made her presence known.

A gentle smile tugged at his lips. Her little acts of affection made his heart jump.

"I'll be right there."

"No you won't," she declared. He finally tore his eyes away from the screen to give her an inquisitive stare. "Pardon?"

"You're going to get sucked into your paperwork for the next three hours and by the time you remember that I called you to bed, I would already be sleeping. So no, you won't be right there," she explained, her voice small.

A chuckle left her boyfriend as he stood from his seat, interchanging the height gap between them. He pulled her to him, his arms warm around her, as he pressed a chaste kiss on the crown of her head.

"Are you sulking, _mu kullake_?" **my sweetheart**

She wrapped her arms around him in response. His lighthearted laugh was music to her ears.

" _Ma saan aru_ , I'll tidy my things," **I understand** he yielded, slowly unwrapping her from his embrace. She helped him get his belongings back into his order as he saved his progress in his laptop and exited the many sites and applications he had opened. He shut his laptop down and murmured a soft 'thank you' into the shell of her ear as he leaned in, a hand on her waist, to tease her playfully.

She shivered at his actions.

As they made their way to their bedroom, he made sure to turn off all the lights. He glanced at the wall clock in the kitchen as they walked past it.

"I thought it was only eight," he said, surprised at the time. It was already half-past ten.

"Eight o'clock was so long ago," she replied, slipping off the delicate robe around her and draping it on the chair by the vanity table.

He came up behind her, nuzzling his chilled nose into the warmth of her neck. She jumped and let out a noise of surprise.

" _Külm_!" **cold** she gasped. He paid no mind, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her once more.

" _Ma armastan sind_ ," **I love you** he stated, his voice tender. Her skin grew warmer against his cheek, flushing at his words.

"Do you want me to read to you?" he asked. Her eyes left her fiddling fingers to meet his in the mirror. The cold blue of his eyes made her shiver again.

"That's odd. You haven't ever offered to read to me, _kallis_." **Darling** Truly, she was always the one who requested that he read to her, his gentle voice as he spoke was a lullaby to her ears.

"Mm," he nipped at her ear, his peppy disposition still in full throttle. "At a price, _mu kullake_."

She cracked a smile, not ending their stare-off in the mirror.

"Everything's always a bargain, is it?"

He shrugged. "Anything's worth for something."

"Name your price then," she told him. He broke the intimate connection of their eyes to trail his gaze towards the reflection of the chessboard on the small table by the foot of their bed.

"Play with me," he offered. Her eyebrows raised.

"Alright," she accepted.

\---

"I win," he declared as they ended the game. She looked at him, her face long.

"You won't read to me then?"

He smiled and leaned forward, getting up from his seat to push himself farther, and pressed his lips against her nose.

"You know I cannot resist you," he whispered.

A joyous expression quickly replaced her brooding mood. " _Tänan teid_." **Thank you**

She climbed into bed and waited for him as he put away the boardgame they had just played with back into the bookshelf by the closet. Running his hands along the spines of the books he kept on the shelves, he pulled one out.

His eyes found her as he looked to the side.

"Ready?"

She nodded. He flipped the book open as she made the dim bedside lamp brighter. He pulled her close as he got comfortable on the bed.

She could hear the calm thumping of his heart with her ear on his chest and his smooth voice as he spoke the written words to life.

She closed her eyes and she felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep. It was a slow and gentle rocking, his mellow voice soothing her to her dreams.

As she slept undisturbed, he slipped his glasses off his face and folded them before placing them on the bedside table along with the book he had been reading.

Shifting them to a more comfortable position, he left a light kiss on her cheek.

"And I know you inevitably fall asleep before I even finish a chapter," he whispered to her sleeping figure. "And yes, I'll be right there."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in Wattpad on Jul 10, 2020.


End file.
